


Coffee In The Morning

by auroreanrave



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Meet-Cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: Foggy owns a coffee shop with an avocado-pun-based name. Matt is intrigued.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was completely born from my desire to write something short and sweet, and inspired by my time these past few weeks spending time in coffee shops doing my Master's. Plus I've never written Matt/Foggy before (despite them being my No. 1 most bookmarked AO3 pairing), so I figured the run-up to the seasonal break was as good a time as any. Hope you enjoy this little hot chocolate and gingerbread scented scoop of fluff.
> 
> Title comes from Miguel's 'Coffee'.

"It's not really all avocado stuff, right?" the handsome stranger with the dark glasses and white cane asks. Foggy glances at him over his shoulder, complete with dishrag from cleaning out the espresso machine, and then does a double take.

"No - no, it's a joke. Used to be a lawyer, and, uh - " Foggy flails, because what had seemed like a brilliant nod to current tastes for avocado everything (in the Secret Santa last Christmas, Foggy had received a jumper with 'Avocado Everything' and an avocado with glittery shades and a Santa suit on the front; he suspects Jessica on Trish's suggestion, and loves them both for it), now seems silly.

The doors to their little cafe are snugly closed against the December snowdrifts kicking up outside, but he feels caked in his embarrassment, layers of hot. Fortunately, the handsome grins, his spare hand on the smooth counter in front of him. " _Abogado_ ," he says in flawless Spanish.

Foggy is glad that this guy can't see his blush - although he can see Malcolm down the other end of the bar is beaming as he serves Luke, Jessica's boyfriend, a gingerbread hot chocolate - and asks,

"So what can I do you for in Hell's Kitchen's best coffeery?"

"Is 'coffeery' a word?"

"Maybe not, but regardless, we're the best," Foggy says.

The man grins again. "Alright, I'm willing to let you prove it. Do you recommend anything? Can't really - " The man rubs his hand in the general vicinity of his eyes, and Foggy nods, handing him a menu smoothly.

The man pauses, smile fading, as his fingers trace along the carefully printed Braille on the glossy menu. There'd be some confusion when Foggy had insisted on spending extra cash on some of them, but his Aunt Ida has been blind for ten years, and Foggy loves her like a second mom, and there's no way he's not providing something for her - even if she only ever comes in once a month with her bingo group.

"Are they alright?" Foggy asks. "I got 'em printed for my Auntie Ida, but I never knew if she was being nice when she said they were great, or if they actually feel right or say the right things. I know a bit of Braille, but I flunked outta languages in college." He realises that he's babbling, and stops.

The man looks a little pole-axed, pale skin now with a flush of pink to his cheeks. "They're, um... they're great. Really."

"Awesome," Foggy beams. "And for that, you can get something on the house."

"No, really, I couldn't," the man insists.

"Tough. If you want, you can pay it forward for the next customer," Foggy says, "but yours is on the house. Not every day I can get confirmation I'm being a good nephew."

"If you're sure," the man says, pulling out his wallet, tracing his fingers along the top of his sole debit card. "Just put whatever the person behind me wants."

Foggy peers behind the man - surreptiously catching a glimpse of well-rounded butt in a pair of pants that are semi-obscene - and sees Hope, her hair tucked under her NYU beanie. She always wants a peppermint mocha, all year round, and he quickly knocks it up for her, courtesy of...

He checks the name on the card. Mr Matthew M Murdock.

"Three M's," Foggy says, smiling, and the man - Matthew - chuckles. "My mom and dad had a real sense of humour. And it's Matt, not Matthew."

Foggy sends Hope over to Malcolm for her mocha, and turns back to Matt. "Coulda been worse. My name's not Foggy for a reason."

"That's not your birth name," Matt says, and Foggy grins.

"No. I got 'Franklin'."

"Franklin's beautiful," Matt says, and Foggy glows with pleasure.

"Stop flirting, handsome, you already got your free drink. What more do you want?" Foggy teases.

"Your phone number," Matt adds smoothly. "If - if you like."

Foggy stares and blushes and does a million backflips in his head, before he's finally able to stop. "Uh, sure, I mean - I'm finishing in a little while if you want to wait. Or not, that's totally - "

"Sounds perfect," says Matt, his smile lighting his whole face up. He takes back his debit card with the barest brush of fingers, and Foggy wants to marry this man.

"Great. Awesome. Do you need help to a table or - ?"

"No, I'm good, thanks," Matt says, and makes his way easily over to an unoccupied table by the wall, a few strides away from Foggy.

"What about your drink?" Foggy calls out as Matt sits down, pulls a tablet and a law review from his bag - _a freaking lawyer, his ma will be so proud_ \- spreading them out across the table.

Matt beams like sunshine. "Surprise me."

And Foggy, in that moment, never looks back.


End file.
